Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności
(Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders) - Czwarty rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek "[[Media:Vo henry ch4 start.ogg|'' ]]" majaczy Henry, przebudzając się po upadku. Spadliśmy na Poziom S. Nasza winda jest kompletnie zniszczona, więc nie możemy się nią poruszać. Musimy więc ruszyć jedynym dostępnym nam korytarzem naprzód. Docierając do końca, ujrzymy tablicę kierunków do pomieszczeń na Poziomie S 'Księgowość i Finanse': na prawo do biura Granta Cohena i na lewo do archiwów J-L oraz dostęp do miejsca badawczo-rozwojowego. Udając się na lewo, dotrzemy do zamkniętej krypty. "[[Media:DIA CH4 HENRY 01.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, zauważając, że przydałby się tu zawór. W poszukiwaniu zaworu udajmy się więc na prawo. Za zakrętem dostrzeżemy dwoje drzwi oraz stand Bendy'ego. Drzwi po lewej są zamknięte, te po prawej zaś prowadzą do biura Granta - zarządcy. Wchodząc do jego biura, zastaniemy straszny widok: ściany zabazgrane różnymi kalkulacjami oraz wielokrotnie powtórzonym "czas to pieniądz". Na ziemi będzie leżało kilka plakatów, a na ścianie zegar będzie nam pokazywał czas. W pokoju znajduje się też krzesło i biurko z ruchomym kleksem oraz kasetą. Uruchamiając ją, usłyszymy dziwne odgłosy i krzyki postaci, której kaseta nie chce nam zdradzić. W rogu pomieszczenia będzie jedna wybita ściana z rurą za nią. W ziemi będzie też leżał potrzebny nam zawór. Weźmy go i udajmy się do pozostawionego przez nas włazu. Przekręcając zawór, uzyskamy dostęp do archiwów J-L. Wchodząc do archiwów, ujrzymy statuę Bendy'ego, której kłaniać będzie się pewne 6 czarnych, atramentowych istot - Straceńców. Nad statuą na szyldzie będzie napisane "on nas wyzwoli". Wraz z odpaleniem świateł usłyszymy "long long forgotten". Pomieszczenie jest okrągłe. Są tu regały z książkami, a kolumny boczne podpierają całą konstrukcję. Na suficie widnieje podobizna Bendy'ego narysowana atramentem. Archiwum to ma również drugie pomieszczenie. Znajduje się tam więcej regałów, są tu również sejfiki. Regaliki oświetlają małe lampy. Na środku pomieszczenia znajduje się większy, okrągły regał, na którym również ułożone są książki, ale także i kilka innych drobiazgów. W środku okrągłego regału znaleźć można dwa biurka, z boku stoi też taboret i stand Bendy'ego. Na środku stoi stolik z przysuniętym krzesłem oraz kasetą Susie: "susie perfect". Wszystko oświetla wielki żyrandol na samym środku. Obchodząc cały środkowy regał ciężko nienatkąć się na tajemnicze drzwi na tyłach z podpisem "Prywatne" oraz 5 żarówkami. W pobliżu jednak Henry dostrzeże pewną podejrzanie wystającą książkę. Wsuwają ją, jedna z 5 lampek się zaświeci. "[[Media:DIA CH4 HENRY 02.ogg| '']]" powie Henry. Musimy znaleźć pozostałe 4 książki. Dwie z nich będą z zewnętrznym regale a dwie pozostałe - wewnątrz środkowego. Gdy Henry wsunie już połowę z nich, nagle zacznie dręczyć go przez chwilę horror wizja: wszystko stanie się nagle jaśniejsze, drzwiczki od sejfików zaczną się ruszać, a żyrandol zacznie się niebezpiecznie kiwać. Będzie nam też towarzyszył dziwny dźwięk. Gdy wizja przestanie nas męczyć, będziemy mogli wrócić do poszukiwania dwóch pozostałych książek. Gdy je wszystkie znajdziemy, wszystkie 5 lampek nad drzwiami powinny się świecić. Podchodząc do nich, Henry pchnie je lekko, aby się otworzyły. Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Dźwięki Grafika Mechanika Gry Różnice między platformami Konsolowe Mobilne Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0= |-|1.4.1.0= |-|1.4.0.4= |-|1.4.0.3= |-|1.4.0.2= |-|1.4.0.1= |-|1.4.0= Easter Eggi i sekrety Boris Tyran z kością center|400px Maska Sammy'ego center|400px I.O.U. IOU Easter Egg.png iou decal.png Mordercze puszki Soup can supplies 1 Easter Egg.png Soup can supplies 2 Easter Egg.png Soup can supplies 3 Easter Egg.png Dzika jazda " " center|400px Sesja zdjęciowa " " center|400px Przepychacz " " Plunger 1 Easter Egg.png Plunger 2 Easter Egg.png Mistrz minigierek " " " " " " Minigame Master Bull's Eyes Easter Egg.png Minigame Master Call the Milkman Easter Egg.png Minigame Master Ring The Bell Easter Egg.png Serca Projektatora center|400px Księga Twórców Creators Book CH4 Easter Egg.png Creators Book Easter Egg Texture.png theMeatly Meatly BBQ.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R4.png|prezencja w grze Ink Machine center|400px Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 4, możemy natknąć się na dwóch Zabłąkanych Bendy'ch Fanowskie dźwięki 400px|center Fanarty W rozdziale 4 możemy natknąć się na 5 zwycięskich prac fanowskich z "Chapter 3 Fan Art Contest", 4 zwycięskie prace fanowskie z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest" oraz na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 1 Fan Art Contest". Horror wizja 400px|center Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 4, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 4 natkniemy się na siedem kaset. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 4 można odnaleźć 19 Zup Bekonowych. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria Kategoria:Gry